1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame and body structure for a vehicle, and more specifically to a three-piece monocoque body assembly for use with small vehicles, such as lawn and garden tractors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present lawn and garden ride-on vehicles utilize a main frame and/or body structure that is typically manufactured from many individual pieces. The frame and many of the body parts are often made of metal and accordingly must be cut and/or stamped and then welded or bolted together
The expense associated with such materials, manufacturing steps and assembly methods has caused manufacturers to look for alternative materials and production procedures. Some attempts have been made to utilize plastics in the manufacture of vehicle frames and bodies. Typically those efforts have been directed towards to use of fiber reinforced plastics (FRP) in order to obtain sufficient structural strength to withstand the torsional, bending and other loadings encountered by such vehicles.
While FRP structures have proven acceptable for some uses, vehicle applications have often utilized a metal strengthening skeleton to which the FRP parts and panels are then attached.